Glowing Embers
by Skool
Summary: Severus und eine ehemalige Geliebte denken über das nach, was sie hatten.


**Glowing Embers**

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Severus Snape gehört JK Rowling. -Leider ;-)  
Diese kleine Geschichte basiert auf dem Lied **Do what you have to do** von Sarah McLachlan. –Na ja, mehr oder weniger.  
Ich will mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen.Viel Spaß!

* * *

Er hielt sie in seinen Armen. Seine rechte Hand lag beschützend um ihren Kopf, seine linke Hand strich langsam und tröstend über ihren Rücken. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt, ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Er sagte nichts. Jedes Wort wäre ein Sakrileg gewesen...und überflüssig obendrein.  
Sie spürte den Rhythmus seines Herzschlags, das Pulsieren seiner Aorta, seine Wärme. Und seine Entschlossenheit. Er war immer ein Mann mit Prinzipien gewesen.  
Mit weniger wären beide nicht zufrieden gewesen. Leider passten ihre Träume und Wünsche nicht zu seinem Lebenswandel. Es war zu gefährlich. Sie wäre die  
Schwäche in seinem Leben. Der Tod folgte ihm wie ein unheimlicher Schatten. Sein Leben war seit langem ein gefährlicher Balanceakt. Es war unmöglich.  
Unmöglich. Und nicht fair für beide. Egal wie man es drehte und wendete.   
Seine Brust hob sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit.  
Sie kniff die Augen zu. _Noch nicht. Bitte!_, dachte sie.  
"Es ist Zeit.", flüsterte er sanft.  
Widerwillig und wie in Trance löste sie sich von ihm.

**Sie konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er hatte in dieser kurzen, viel zu kurzen Zeit, einen deutlichen Abdruck seiner selbst auf ihrer Seele hinterlassen.  
Es war nicht nötig die Augen zu schließen um ihn zu sehen. Ihn zu spüren. Kein Tag verging an dem sie nicht mindestens einmal seine Stimme in ihrem Ohr hörte. Sie vermisste dieses wohltuende, etwas sonore Timbre. Warm, schmeichelnd, lasziv.  
Die Begegnung außerhalb ihrer Welt hatte das Verlangen nicht gestillt, sondern nur noch weiter geschürt. So sehr, dass seine Präsenz in ihren  
Gedanken eine dermaßen bittere Süße entstehen ließ, dass es sie innerlich beinahe zerriss.  
Wachte er morgens ebenfalls auf und erinnerte sich an das, was sie geteilt hatten? Spürte er das Verlangen und den Verlust? Sie kannte die  
Antworten auf ihre Fragen.  
Seine wahre Geliebte war die Distanz.**

Das Verlangen war zu stark. Er hatte es schon oft gefühlt. Aber nie war es so mächtig gewesen. Es war nicht klug, schalt er sich. Dann hatte es in ihren Augen eine kurze aber heftige Regung gegeben. Ihr Einverständnis. Ihre Aufforderung. Die Dämme brachen. Es folgte ein wilder Tanz. Hart und rücksichtslos. Nur die primären  
Instinkte griffen. Alles andere versagte, spielte keine Rolle mehr und verschwamm in einem Taumel aus Lust und Gier. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals zuvor solch einem animalischen Trieb nachgegeben zu haben. Selbst in den dunkelsten Kapiteln seines Lebens war das rationale Denken niemals komplett durch Gefühle ersetzt worden. Wirkungsvoll verletzen konnte man nur, wenn man die Situation in der Kontrolle hatte. Blinde Wut machte nur verletzlich. Und genauso verhielt es sich mit Liebe.

**Schwarz. Trauer. Hass. Distanz. Tod. Befreiung. Wiedergeburt.  
Er erwachte aus einem Traum, der den Tiefen seiner Seele entsprungen war.  
Nach dem Tanz, war er aufgewacht.  
Er versuchte die Bilder aus seinem Gedächtnis zu wischen. Stattdessen sprangen seine Gedanken etwas weiter.  
Sie hatte in seinen Armen gelegen. Er konnte auch jetzt noch ihre weiche, warme Haut spüren. Ihr sanftes Lächeln sehen.  
Er hatte es ihr nie gesagt. Nie gezeigt. Diese Schuld trug er immer mit sich. Sie war das Richtschwert für all seine Taten. Es gab nur Härte gegen sich selbst und gegen die, die ihm die Möglichkeit genommen hatten das Leben zu führen, nach dem er sich sehnte.  
Momentan herrschte die Distanz. Was folgen musste war der Tod. Die Befreiung und die Wiedergeburt.  
Er fragte sich, ob der Tod, das nächste Motiv, sein Tod sein würde. Und er stellte wieder nüchtern fest, dass es ihm egal war. Aber er sah _SIE_. Ganz in schwarz an seinem Grab. Dieses Bild erzeugte einen unangenehmen Stich in seiner Brust.  
_Nicht in diesem Leben, Severus._ , dachte er. Alles was er wollte war frei sein.  
Frei von den unzähligen Dämonen, die das Atmen schwer machten. Und frei von der Schuld sie in seinen Armen gehalten zu haben ohne ihr zu sagen, was er empfand.**

Sie spürte die Wärme eines anderen Körpers und öffnete die Augen. Mit dieser Bewegung kamen auch die Erinnerungen zurück. Der ungestüme Austausch. Die unnachgiebige Lust. Die Hitze seiner Haut. Sein Arm war um sie gelegt. Der Schlaf hatte ihm die Möglichkeiten genommen Distanz zu wahren. Sie lagen ineinander, jeder die Geborgenheit des anderen suchend. In aller Stille genoss sie diesen kurzen, intimen Augenblick. Wollte ihn in ihrem Gedächtnis fixieren. Er atmete tief ein, schlief aber weiter. Schließlich konnte Sie nicht widerstehen. So behutsam wie möglich begann sie ihn zu liebkosen. Er sollte erst aufwachen, wenn er keine andere Wahl mehr hatte als sich ihren Berührungen und Küssen zu ergeben. Sie lächelte als sein Körper reagierte, ohne das er es verhindern oder verheimlichen konnte. Dann sah sie, dass er die Augen aufschlug, der entrückte Ausdruck von Erregung deutlich sichtbar.  
Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Erst als sie spürte, dass er nicht mehr fähig war sich ihr zu entziehen, ließ sie den Kuss langsam enden. Ohne Eile machte sie sich daran seinen Körper zu entdecken. Er genoss es offensichtlich, tat ihr aber nicht den Gefallen die Kontrolle komplett zu verlieren. Dabei blieb es auch als er nach einem unendlichen Spiel wieder Besitz von ihr ergriff.

**Sie war sich nie sicher gewesen, inwieweit er nicht doch irgendwo die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Zumindest war er zeitweise nicht mehr vollkommen Herr der Lage gewesen.  
Sie lächelte. Oh, ja. Er hatte es geschehen lassen. Er war nach dem Aufwachen nicht geflüchtet. Wahrscheinlich war dies das absolute Maximum an Zugeständnissen gewesen, die er je hatte machen können. Er hatte ihr mehr gegeben als beabsichtigt. In jeder Hinsicht. Dafür war sie ihm dankbar. Und sie fragte sich, ob er es wusste. Seinem Wesen und Wissen nach zu urteilen war es wahrscheinlich. Aber er würde auch seine Wirkung auf sie von sich weisen, weil dieses Eingeständnis Konsequenzen mit sich brächte, die er nicht zu tragen bereit war. Es spielte auch keine Rolle. Sie schaffte es nicht sich von ihm zu befreien. Sie wollte es nicht. Es war geschehen und diese Erinnerungen nährten sie, waren ein natürlicher Teil von ihr. Sie lächelte. Sie hatte den Mann hinter der Maske gesehen, sich an seinen Körper geschmiegt, ihn physisch geliebt. Der wehende, schwarze Umhang, der grimmige Gesichtsausdruck, die Unnahbarkeit hatten keine Bedeutung, keine Wirkung mehr.  
Sie starrte in die Glut des Kamins. Die Holzscheite glühten leise vor sich hin bis sie zu Staub zerfallen würden.**

Er hatte ihr in die Augen geblickt, sie die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob er etwas in ihrem Blick gesucht hatte oder es einfach nur genoss sie so intensiv lieben zu können, ohne Verrat fürchten zu müssen. Dieses Mal ließ er sich Zeit, wollte alles genau aufnehmen können. Jede ihrer Regungen, ihrer Worte und kleinen Seufzer.  
Langsam, beinahe bedächtig bewegte er sich, fühlte wie sich ihre Erregung steigerte. Sie flüsterte, bat, forderte ihn auf, sie endlich zu erlösen. Er lächelte, hielt inne und sah ihr nur tief in die Augen um dann seine Hände aufreizend behutsam über ihre Haut fahren zu lassen. Nach einer Ewigkeit flüsterte sie seinen Namen mehrmals wie ein Gebet und ihr Körper erbebte um sich dann komplett zu entspannen. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, ließ er sich fallen, wohl wissend, dass sein Höhepunkt sie erneut befriedigen würde, nicht unbedingt nur in sexueller Hinsicht. Es war einfach ein Vertrauensbeweis, den er ihr geben wollte.

**Er fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen.  
Der schwarze, übelgelaunte, gefürchtete Zaubertränkelehrer.  
Das wollüstige Tier.  
Der sanfte, hingebungsvolle Liebhaber.  
Wenn er in den Spiegel sah, gab es nur die erste Person. Wenn er alleine war, konnte er beunruhigend schnell Verbindung zu seinem zweiten Ich aufnehmen; und das obwohl er nur dieses eine Mal davon Gebrauch gemacht hatte.  
Er fragte sich immer wieder, was sie an ihm begehrenswert gefunden haben mochte.  
Es entsprach nicht seinem Wesen zu lieben.   
Seine Gaben waren das kaltblütige Kalkulieren und Manipulieren.  
Existieren.  
Wider Willen überleben.  
Er hatte es abgelehnt Verantwortung für jemanden zu übernehmen, der ihm wichtiger war als er selbst. Auf der Frage nach dem warum hatte er sich mit einer Antwort zufrieden gegeben, die so fadenscheinig war, dass er sie bei einem anderen Menschen niemals hätte gelten lassen.  
Er log, verletzte, tötete. Er war ein Monster. Und wenn er starb, würde dies sein letzter Gedanke sein: Das Monster ist tot. Die Seele ist frei.  
Das Feuer in seinem Kamin erstarb, nur das Knacken der Holzscheite deutete an, wie heiß sie von innen glühten. Man musste nur aufmerksam hinhören.**

Ende


End file.
